The story of Aebet
by Alexx Land
Summary: Aebet and her felyne companion Scott go on quests for money, and live in peace until a Nasty Gypceros tears throught the town slaughtering everybody. Aebet is the last hunter and the fate of kotoko lies in her hands and Scotts paws REVIEW FOR FREGIN COOl
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Aebet

Aebet was a townsfolk of a small town called Kotoko. She loved her felyne comrade Scott. They always went looking for things to live off of because of their little z's. They had made a deal that they could not hunt and kill a dreaded monster named the Velocidrome. The Velocidrome is like the pathetic infantry Velociprey, only it is the leader of the pack. You can tell this by the red crest on the top of it's head and it is quite larger. When Aebet and Scott went to destroy it for 1500z's they failed because the Rathalos appeared and knocked Aebet out. Now Aebet is low on money and is living off Herbs and strange blue mushrooms that taste quite good together. She wore Chain Armour with a hat made of Velociprey hide.

She had strange Radiant turquoise Hair that frequently changed colors. Because of her low money she decided to make some from hunting monsters. Monster hunters are people that make a living off selling pieces of monsters that they kill. There was a quest to destroy 3 Velociprey that were eating little innocent kids, the reward was great so she took it. The walk was long to the Forest and hills. But Aebet knew that this was going to be worth it. She went forward carrying a Bone Kris on her back.

BAM!!! a Bullfango charged at Scott and made him fly two sectors away. Aebet got pissed off and started spazzing on the Bullfango. The Bullfango had a fearful face that said, "OH SANAP!!!" Aebet slammed the Bull creature on the head with her shield and knocked it out cold. Then Aebet stabbed a stone dagger in it's head and took out its tusks. She stood up covered in stinky blood and Scott came over really dizzy with a handkerchief and a really big hammer.

"Um, what's with the hammer?",Aebet asked as she grabbed the handkerchief from Scott

"I don't know, nya nya. I found it next to this dead dude."

"When you say dead dude, do you mean human... or Gastronome.. sorry heh."

" Oh, I find with melynx nya nya!"

" ???"

" me don't know why dead, nya"

" whatever"

Aebet continued forward cutting strenuously through the vines, then she saw one.

A Deep blue Velociprey eating something dead on the ground, probably a kid.

"woah creepy!" said Scott in an uncomfortably shivering voice.

" quiet down, it might hear us"

It heard them. The Velociprey screeched an ear piercing noise that made Scott's hair stand on end.

Scott jumped at it smashing the Gigantic hammer on it's skull. The Velociprey's head enveloped in flames.

" leaping Hornetaur Larvae! That Hammer is enchanted!" exclaimed Aebet

A smashed and burnt skull lay next to a perfectly mint condition body that Aebet thought would make good armor from. " the body's okay! Scott pick off all the scales you can get!" " nya nya!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scott took a small, wrinkly, empty sack out of a pouch on his belt.

"nya I put scales in here nya!"

Scott held his hand out and took a stone dagger from Aebet, he then started to carve the scales off the headless corpse. A mosswine trotted over to a bush and started sniffing around the shrub. Aebet walked over and looked around where the mosswine was sniffing. Aebet found some tasty blue mushrooms ans plucked several out of the ground. The mosswine's eyes opened wide looking at the mushrooms in Aebet's hands. The wide and open eyes then turned to glaring and the mosswine rammed Aebet in the stomach. Aebet took out her Kris and started stabbing the innocent creature in the nose like crazy. The mosswine booted it away with an insanely bloody face and tears in it's eyes.

"thats what you get you stupid piece of..."

" OH MY GOD LOOKOUT!!!"

"BAM!" Aebet was just pounced on by a Velociprey and it looked hungry. Aebet stood up with a bleeding nose and a face that said: "Your F***ed now" Aebet took the Kris off her back and shoved it down the Velociprey's Throat. " ACK EE OKK SCREESHEECK awla" blood sprayed out making the ground and everything near a bloody mess. The Velociprey fell down on it's side with it's yellow eyes still filled with fear. Aebet got the stone dagger back from Scott and carved some hide off the thighs of the Velociprey. As Aebet walked forward through the forest the Velociprey blinked.

"So how many scales did ya get?" said Aebet in a happy tone while marching forward.

"I get 20 scales!"

" WOAH NICE DUDE!"

"Nya thanky thank Gastronome!"

Aebet took out a vial filled with green liquid with blue chunks floating around in it and started chugging it down.

"MMM MMM, thats some GUUUUUD potion right there!"

Scott smiled looking forward while he talked about how hard it was to make. Aebet clapped her hand around Scott's mouth crouching down with her other hand ready to pull out her Kris and kill. A Velociprey sat there looking the other direction behind a fallen tree. Scott pulled a stone out of his pocket and threw it to the side of the Velociprey. The Velociprey looked at the stone confuse as Aebet crept over the tree and took her Kris out silently. Aebet jumped on the Velociprey's back and stabbed it in the top of it's head.

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!!!!!" cried the Velociprey as blood was bursting rapidly out of the head of the monster.

The Velociprey fell forward as Aebet jumped back onto the fallen tree. Scott sighed with relief as he started cutting more scales off and putting them in the bag.

" Glad thats over!" they walked back to camp exited to see what wonderful Adventures will come tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Aebet woke with a sore stomach and walked over behind the curtains in her room. A felyne stood there with a chef hat and said in a welcoming voice " Hello Gastronome!" Aebet went over and sat down in a chair looking face to a big table with a small press bell on it.

"Ding ding!"

"Nya Would you like me food?"

"Yes Satin, I would like some mountain herb and Spotted onion salad"

"Nya!"

Satin walked over to the ice box and pulled out a hemp bag that said THE USUAL on it. He rolled it on a bowl and mixed it around while Aebet was playing with her cutlery. Scott was playing playfully with his hammer that left a big black mark on the ground when he accidentally dropped it one time. Aebet left the room feeling good and refreshed. Aebet stepped over to the guy in blue and asked him how much armour she could get for 30 scales and 10 hides of the Velociprey. The Store keeper looked at some of the scales that were mint condition.

"Wow theses scales are in good condition!"

"Nya I pick I pick!!!" said Scott in a proud tone.

"Good job Scott!" said the storekeeper amazed

"OKAY JUS TELL ME WHAT I CAN MAKE!!!" screamed Aebet. The whole town went silent as wide and afraid eyes stared at Aebet.

"Hehe... sorry"

The storekeeper told Aebet that she could make a plate, gauntlets, greaves and a tasset from all of the Velociprey scales and hides. Aebet still had to pay so she gave the remaining materials to the Shopkeeper instead of paying. She went in there so they could measure her waist, her wrists, her ankles etc…

After about 5 minutes they were done measuring and Aebet found that they actually made the stuff as they measured her. She struggled through the tough armour and finally put it on and it was really comfortable.

"Hey thanks for the Armour!"

"No sweat Aebet, Any time!"

" AAAAAAAG ITS COMING ITS COMING THE GYPCEROS IS COMING AAAAAAAG!!!"

Aebet watched as a gigantic Dark purple beast smashed every thing in its way as people ran away screaming poisoned. A hunter with full Rathalos unsheathed his sword but he was too late the Gypceros smashed him into pot full of tranquilizers. The Gypceros turned his head to Aebet. Aebet's eyes went wide so jumped behind the shopkeeper's desk.

"Aebet Take this, it's the most powerful weapon we have!" said the Shopkeeper quickly.

Aebet held a gigantic sword that resembled a Khezu.

"I won't let you down" said Aebet confidently

She wrapped her hands around the handle and rolled in front of the monster and slashed vertically on the monsters face. ZAPZHZZHv the blades power of electricity zapped the face brutally.

"EEESCRRRRRRREESCH!" yelped the monster as he fell on his thigh

This was Aebet's chance. She flung the blade towards the rubbery hide of the Gypceros which made a gigantic electrical flash and a massive scar on the hide. The Gypceros shot a gigantic purple mist ball at Aebet. She felt terribly sick and felt like her life was being sucked right out of her. The Shopkeeper gave Aebet a blue vial with a smell of raspberries. Aebet got shot into the air as the Gypceros rammed her with its head.

Aebet drank the Antidote as she flew through the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Thank you to Reader () who told me what the definition of Gastronome was)

Aebet landed on the ground as the Gypceros smashed right through the store towards her. But Scott stood up and threw his hammer at the Gypceros.

"BAM SMACK FOOSH CRACKLE SCREEEEEEESCH!!!"

The Gypceros was burnt on the neck and was screeching madly while Aebet Smashed the Giant Blade all over the monster like the Monster was a living punching bag. The monster was half way on fire and half way electrocuted. A strange green mist started coming out the Gypceros's mouth.

"It's weak!" said the shopkeeper as he sat there trying to bandage his broken arm that was fractured because the Gypceros stepped on it.

Aebet threw a sonic bomb at it as it was running at her.

"DIING!" the sonic bomb imploded and the Gypceros sat there wondering why someone would throw that thing. The Gypceros took no intention of the bomb even being there and shot a poison ball at Aebet. Aebet rolled out of the way and threw a flash bomb this time. The Gypceros Screeched and sat there confused and waving its head around strangely. Aebet took a charged slash at the Gypceros's head and it fell down dead as a log.

A huge party of monster hunters sat there in awe as Aebet looked at them smirking. Aebet just walked away proud of herself and she gave the sword to he shop keeper as Scott was carving madly at the dead corpse threatening any hunters that tried to carve anything off.

The next day she woke up looking at an envelope that had been slid under the door, it read:

_Dear Aebet: we have been watching you for some time now and we want to ask you a small favor. All we ask of you is that you be a royal guard of the town of Kotoko to keep peace here._

_You will get paid 5000,z per day_

_Please tell the lady in the red about your response_

_Thank you for your cooperation_

_Sincerely, The Guild_

"OH MY GOD!!!"

Aebet ran in the guild and told the lady in the red that she wanted to be the guard right away.

Scott was in the kitchen eating some Popo meat. Aebet ran in the kitchen and looked on the table and saw some salad in a bowl and started chomping down madly. She turned to see Scott eating the meat happily as he said how that was the last remains of the meat. Aebet thought about it and then agreed that she was going to go with Scott to the mountains and slaughter some Popo's for some meat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aebet ran to the mountains, happy, free and totally enthusiastic. Scott was only happy because they were getting Popo meat. Scott's tummy rumbled loudly as three Popos sat there eating Mountain Herbs while they looked in the sky squinting there small eyes. All of a sudden they started to run Scott and Aebet saw something as well. A big orange wyvren with radiant blue stripes flew towards them screeching and flailing it's wings madly.

" SCOTT HEAD FOR COVER WE CAN'T FIGHT THIS, SCOTT NO!"

Scott got smashed of the cliff and fell down. Aebet sat there staring at the edge of the cliff seeing nothing but mist and a furry object fall to it's doom.

"Scott... YOU!"

Aebet looked into the Tigrex's eyes

"your REEAAALY F**ked"

Aebet stood at the edge of the cliff with her kris.

"BAM!!!" Aebet fell down the cliff.

As she was falling she saw a Popo falling next to her. "grunt!"

said the Popo "WTF" said Aebet

When she reached the bottom which took what seemed like hours she landed with he legs bent and she still got knocked out.

When Aebet awoke she looked under her to see a fluffy bed. Her armor wasn't on her and she was wearing some green striped cloth.

"Hello how are you, would you like some tea?"

"umm.... yes please" Aebet in a crackly voice.

"you were out for a week"

"WHAT!, A WEEK!!!!"

"rest hunter you need it"

"Hey mister I was just 'resting' FOR 1 WEEK!!!"

"... good point here's your tea"

"why are my legs okay?"

"your head blocked your fall"

" OOOOOOOOOkay that's gonna hurt later"

"hmm"

After a minute of drinking tea she went outside. Something reminded her of the old town so she was going to stay for a while.

_**SWITCH to Monster hunter Freedom unite**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aebet saw the little old lady with the gigantic backpack like she did in the last town.

"How did you get here?"

"_AI GOT HER WIT ME PET TIGREEX"_

"okay...?"

"_OOOOOOODLYBOODABLABO"_

"I'm leaving now..."

The strange old lady always made strange and unnecessary noises when she was talking to someone. A guy in blue like in the old town said that he could make and craft armour for pieces of Monster. Aebet also saw a sleeping feylne that looked like he probably was really lazy and he didn't craft, he just sold. Aebet walked over back to the house but on the way she saw a little old wyverian lady with a huge backpack.

"Hello, do you sell feylnes?"

"YES!"

"okay..."

"I GIVE YOU ONE FOR FREEE 0'z!!!!!!"

"okay..."

" I HAV STEVENSON, SHOT, PETUNIA and this really weird one named Scott..."

"Scott?"

"Yes he very STCHYOOPID!"

"Let me see him"

The old lady pulled out Scott from her back pack. Scott was munching on some dead feylne.

" THE FEEEEEEEEELINE THINGY DIE WEN NOT FED SO HE EET DEH DED BODY!!!"

"okay good luck with that, lets go Scott"

Scott jumped off the Back pack and landed in Aebets Arms hugging her madly.

"Thank you, thank you!!!"

Scott told Aebet about how the old weird lady found Scott stuck on the edge of the cliff, holding on for dear life. Aebet gave Scott some raw meat that was from a Mosswine.

"So Aebet, nya... what about Satin?"

"Oh my... I have forgot about Satin"

"Okay good job...nya"

"What good job?, I knew you were always jealous of how Satin makes a better potion than you!"

"HMMMPH! Nya he make potion with honey. NO FAIRY!"

"Well Scott, I remember my favourite potion was one you made."

"really?, nya!"

"yes, remember that Ancient potion that you made!?"

"Nya!"

"Well, it was one of the best things I have ever tasted in my life!"

"NYA! NYA! NYA!"

Aebet giggled and pet Scott on the head and picked him up, She then laid Scott down on the mat next to her bed.

"Good night Scott"

"Good night Aebet, nya!"

Aebet closed her eyes and dreamt of something terrible;

"_I'm in the mountains!?"_

"_Is that a Kushala Daora?"_

"_Is that Scott?"_

"_Why is there red snow around him!?"_

"_NO SCOTT!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aebet shot up like a rocket and smashed her forehead on the ceiling and fell back down on the bed holding her head agonizingly.

"EEERRR..."

"Scott did the same but he didn't hit the ceiling, he just face planted on Aebets face.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEOW!"

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAG!!!"

"THUMP!"

They both sat up, backs straight breathing harsh fully and then a releasing sigh as they exchanged glances.

"hehe..."

"hehehe..."

"HA"

"HAHA...nya!"

"!"

"HAHAHAHAHHOOORF YUKYUKGIGGLEGIGGLESNORTHAAHAA!"

The laughing went on for what seemed like hours as they smiled and then there expressions faded, faces still red.

"Scott, did you have that dream?"

"The one with Daora?"

"Yes..."

"I don't like, it scary nya!"

"Well I have a feeling that if we ever go to the mountains, we _have to_ be ready."

"nya!"

Aebet walked outside wearing her mafumofo...mofumafundo...MOFOMOFOMOFO {I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO SPELL THAT WTF!}

anyways: Aebet walked outside wearing _**NO**_ armour and went over to the shopkeeping felyne and bought a full leather set.

"How do I look?" asked Aebet in wonder.

"You look like Dyke!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…" growld Aebet

"Me mean… BEUTY NYA… BEEEEEEEOOOTEEEEEE!!!"

"thank you, your sutch a gentleman!"

They walked over to the Village chief who was cooking Popo tongues over a fire.

"Hello, are you the chief here?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"…excuse me?"

"!"

"okay?"

"WEEEEEEEKOWEEEEEEEEKO!!!"

"weeeekoweeeeeeeeko your self, NYA!" said Scott in a strange tone.

Scott and the odd lady kept on saying strange things to each other as they looked like they knew WTH they were Talking about. Eventually The lady lookeda t Aebet and said:

"ME GIVE YOU QUEST!"

"Alright!"

"YOU GET MOUNTAIN HERBS!"

"sure!"

"ME PAY OOOOOOOO!"

"sure…"


End file.
